


Tell Me, Mother

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, seriously, this needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's it like to fly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Mother

“ _Mommy?_ ”

Hope stretched her arms above her head, popped her neck, cracked her back; she slipped the gloves onto her hands and zipped the suit up her back.

“ _Yes, darling?_ ”

She glanced at the control room, at the glass she knew her pacing father and fidgeting partner were standing behind. “Ready to go?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Scott asked, only the slightest tremor giving away his unease.

Hope couldn’t quite resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“You don’t have to do this,” her father cut in before she could make a sarcastic remark. “I would be more than happy to-”

“Dad, I’ve got this,” she interrupted gently, smiling at her own reflection, hoping she was looking in his general direction.

He didn’t deny her words, but the disapproval radiated out of the control booth like a storm.

She took a deep breath, focused back on the task at hand.

She was ready, the suit was perfect, every possibility was planned for to the last detail.

“ _What’s it like to fly?_ ”

It was twenty years to the day since she saw her mother.

“ _Why don’t you tell me someday?_ ”

She could do this

Hope smiled.

“Flight test one of the Wasp suit commencing in three… two… one… go!”

**Author's Note:**

> What I hope (ha) happens in a future Marvel movie. Lord knows we need more female heroes, and Janet van Dyne needs to represented somehow.


End file.
